X Division
The X Division is a high-flying, high-risk, fast-paced style of professional wrestling seen originally in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and since then in various NWA member promotions. Its tag line is that "It's not about weight limits, it's about no limits!" The TNA X Division Championship has changed hands forty-eight times since 2002, and is currently held by Jay Lethal. History The high-flying, high risk style of wrestling had become one of the features of World Championship Wrestling and Extreme Championship Wrestling in the late '90s. Rather than emphasizing the fact that most wrestlers who perform this style are under 220 lb (100 kg) by calling it a cruiserweight division, TNA decided to emphasize the high-risk nature of the moves that these wrestlers perform. As such, according to Bob Ryder in The History of TNA: Year 1, they named the division after the X Games. There is no upper weight limit on the X Division or its title, though in practice, most of the wrestlers in this division have been cruiserweights, with Sonny Siaki, Samoa Joe, and Kurt Angle, being notable exceptions. To further emphasize this point, the slogan "It's not about weight limits, it's about no limits" is used to describe the division. Although it was de-emphasized throughout 2007 and throughout 2009, the X Division is generally regarded as one of the key attractions of TNA. A 2005 three-way match between Christopher Daniels, Samoa Joe and A.J. Styles was given the rare rating of 5 stars by the Wrestling Observer Newsletter. In 2006, Kevin Nash had a well-publicized feud with the entire X Division, easily defeating several X Division stars, before defeating Chris Sabin at Slammiversary 2006. Nash also praised the X Division, saying that there was "some tremendous talent" in the division. Kurt Angle believes that the X Division has gone downhill since its peak around 2005. At that time, the division was based on Christopher Daniels, Samoa Joe and A.J. Styles. He also said that he would like to join the X Division, to help it create its own stars, instead of relying on an ex-WWE Superstar. One of the most intense feuds in the X Division was between A.J. Styles, Christopher Daniels, and Samoa Joe. The feud started when Joe won the 2005 Super X Cup, becoming one of the best wrestlers in the division. Both Daniels and Styles disliked Joe, despite having had a feud of their own. TNA has been in contact with Spike TV possibly airing an all X-Division TV series. Tournaments X Division wrestlers are the only TNA wrestlers that compete in the TNA X Cup Tournaments. The first such tournament was the TNA 2003 Super X Cup Tournament, which was won by Chris Sabin. Because of the positive response for that tournament, several more have occurred since. Ultimate X Match The Ultimate X match is the signature gimmick match of the X Division. It is very similar to a ladder match, except that two cables criss-cross through the ring, and the item of value is hung at the intersection of the cables. The winner is the one who can jump up to the cables, hand-over-hand their way to the center, and take down the item of value. It was originally created in August 2003 and pitted Michael Shane, Frankie Kazarian, and Chris Sabin. Since then, eighteen Ultimate X matches have taken place, some for the X Division championship, some for the TNA World Tag Team Championship, and some with a giant red X suspended above the ring symbolizing something such as number one contender status. See also *Cruiserweight *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *TNA X Cup Tournaments External links *TNA Official Site Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling